Jim Snidero
James J. Snidero (born 29 May 1958 Redwood City, California)California Birth Index, 1905-1995 is an American jazz saxophonist.Gary W. Kennedy, The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, 2nd edition, edited by Barry Dean Kernfeld, PhD (born 1950), Macmillan Publishers, London (2002) After touring with Jack McDuff from 1981 to 1982, he joined Toshiko Akiyoshi's Jazz Orchestra in 1983 in New York, and performed with the group for twenty years. He also played in Frank Sinatra's band from 1991 to 1995 and Eddie Palmieri's band beginning 1994. Snidero also has performed with the Frank Wess Sextet (1985), the Mingus Big Band from 1996 to 2000, and Walt Weiskopf from 1994 to 2003. He has worked as a sideman for David Hazeltine, David Murray, Mike LeDonne, Joe Magnarelli, Maria Schneider, Mel Lewis, Jim Rotondi, Brian Lynch, Conrad Herwig, and Tom Varner. In 1984 he formed his own quintet and recorded and performed with sidemen that includes trumpeters Brian Lynch, Tom Harrell (from 1989 to 1992), and Tim Hagans (from 1992 to 1995); the pianists Benny Green (from 1987 to 1991), and Mulgrew Miller (in 1991); the double bass players Peter Washington and Dennis Irwin; and the drummers Billy Hart (from 1984 to 1986, and again in 1989), Louis Hayes (in 1990), Gene Jackson (in 1993), and Adam Nussbaum (from 1996). He was awarded two National Endowment for the Arts grants, including one recording with Dave Holland and Jack Dejohnette (1997). Snidero performs frequently in the US, Europe, Japan and toured Australia in 2002.Gary W. Kennedy, The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, 2nd edition, edited by Barry Dean Kernfeld, PhD (born 1950), Macmillan Publishers, London (2002) Ken Franckling, Hearsay: Jim Snidero: Consistency and Commitment, JazzTimes, xxiii/4 (1993), pg. 11Zan Stewart (born 1944), Honesty of Expression, Down Beat, lxv/6 (1998), pg. 43Vittorio Lo Conte, Jim Snidero, Cadence Magazine, xxvi/7 (2000), pg. 5 Educator career Snidero is an adjunct instructor at the Jazz and Contemporary Music Program at the New School University. He has written three 11-volume series of jazz etude books keyed to play-along CDs. He also has produced courses in jazz improvisation and performance for The Jazz Conception Company * Jazz conception: 21 solo etudes for jazz phrasing, interpretation and improvisation (1996) * Easy jazz conception: 15 solo etudes for jazz phrasing, interpretation and improvisation (1999) * Intermediate jazz conception: 15 solo etudes for jazz phrasing, interpretation and improvisation (2003) * Jazz Improvisation-Part 1: 10 video lesson, 19 play alongs, digital book, iPad app (2012) * Jazz Saxophone-Part 1: 6 video lessons, 8 play alongs, digital book, iPad app (2013) Higher education Snidero studied at the University of North Texas College of Music before moving to New York City in 1981. *SUNY Empire State, BA 2002 Discography As leader * On Time (Toshiba EMI, 1984) * Mixed Bag (Criss Cross Jazz, 1987) * Live (Red Records, 1989) * Time Out (Red, 1989) * Blue Afternoon (Criss Cross, 1989) * Storm Rising (Ken Music, 1990) * Urban Tales (Square Discs, 1991) * While You Were Here (Red, 1991) * Vertigo (Criss Cross, 1996) * San Juan (Red, 1992) * Standards Plus (Double-Time Records, 1997) * The Music of Joe Henderson (Double-Time, 1999) * Strings (Milestone Records, 2002) * Close Up (Milestone, 2004) * Tippin' (Savant Records, 2007) * Crossfire (Savant Records, 2009) * Interface (Savant Records, 2011) * Stream of Consciousness (Savant Records, 2013) As sideman * One O'Clock Lab Band: Lab '80 * Brother Jack McDuff: Having A Good Time (c. 1981–1982) * Tom Varner, Jazz French Horn (Soul Note, 1985) * One O'Clock Lab Band: Lab '81 * Brother Jack McDuff: Lift Every Voice & Sing (1984) * Toshiko Akiyoshi Jazz Orchestra: Ten Gallon Shuffle (1984) * Toshiko Akiyoshi Jazz Orchestra: Wishing Peace (1986) * Brian Lynch Sextet: Peer Pressure (1986) * Conrad Herwig: With Every Breath (1987) * Brian Lynch: In Process (1991) * Greg Hatza: The Greg Hatza Organization (1993) * Frank Sinatra: "Duets 2" (1994) * Walt Weiskopf Nonet: Song For My Mother (1995) * Toshiko Akiyoshi Jazz Orchestra: Four Seasons of Morita Village * Toshiko Akiyoshi: Time Stream: Toshiko Plays Toshiko (1996) * Joe Magnarelli: Always There (1997) * Toshiko Akiyoshi Jazz Orchestra featuring Lew Tabakin: Monopoly Game (1998) * Walt Weiskopf Nonet: Siren (1999) * Joe Magnarelli: Mr. Mags (2000) * David Hazeltine: Good-Hearted People (2001) * Mike LeDonne: Bags' Groove - A Tribute To Milt Jackson (2001) * Calogero Marrali: Homage To Jackie McLean (2001) * Toshiko Akiyoshi Jazz Orchestra: Last Live in Blue Note Tokyo (2004) * Sean A. Lane: Crying Sky Blue (2007) * SteepleChase Jam Session Vol 29 (2010) External links *www.jimsnidero.com official website *http://www.jazzimprovisation.com/ References General references * Scott Yanow, class=artist|id=p7579/biography|pure_url=yes}} Jim Snidero at Allmusic Inline citations Category:Saxophonists